ultimate Ironman
by Robin Silverman
Summary: the creation of a super hero doesn't start with the realization of uniqueness it starts long before that, it starts with the heros parents. rated for alcohol use, death, violence.


**disclaimer**: i do not own ultimate ironman (except the comic books i Bought), all marvel characters belong to the benevolent Stan lee, whom i worship for his brilliance. i am gaining no profit from writing this, it is only for my enjoyment, and yours.

**summery**: the creation of a super hero doesn't start with the realization of uniqueness it starts long before that, it starts with the heros parents.

i have the vol. 1 of ultimate ironman right next to me on the arm of my chair so all the scenes are accurate, again the only thing i own are the comics, nothing more. XD

* * *

**Stark Defense Corporation, YEARS AGO:**

A mile from the New York harbor stark defense corporation rose from the water. It was an odd looking building with two towers leaning at a 45 degree angle with two glass walkways connecting then to a triangular dome like building in the center.

The sun setting on the horizon left a wide variety of colors reflecting off the waves of water.

A speed boat sped toward the stark building water splashing as it skipped easily over the waves.

At the dock by one tower the famed Howard Stark stood awaiting the boats arrival. He waved to a woman with long brown hair and obvious Italian lineage, "Dr Cerrera, welcome to Stark Defense Corp," said offering her his hand. Dr. Cerrera smiled at his offered hand and accepted it. "I'm Howard Stark." He said. "on TV you look taller," she told him, thankful to be on solid ground, for the time being. "I've been loosing height," he responded letting go of her hand. She took a step closer and drew his brown eyes with her green "you had something to show me?"

_XDXDXD_

Inside a spacious lab surrounded by the hum of computers and the his of a paint spray gun. Dr Cerrera and Howard watched as an Asian woman sprayed a blue paste onto a man completely devoid of hair.

"hear, stick him with this" Howard said handing an ice pick to her. "stick him where?" Dr. Cerrera asked

"wherever"

she eyed Howard, before poking the, now, blue man with it. "common but some weight behind it" Stark egged with a smile. Dr. Cerrera gave a curt nod and pushed watching as the pick slowly hank into the blue mans skin. "harder," Stark said gruffly. She complied pushing harder, "doesn't that hurt?" she asked the blue man. "Ouch" he responded with a small smile meeting her eyes, they where intelligent and brown.

She marveled as she pulled the pick away, it was completely shredded. She turned to Stark who was facing a desk he offered the pick back to him. "that blue stuff, it can do this to metal and it doesn't hurt his skin?" "Not for the first fifteen minutes" he responded waving off the offered pick and instead picked up a wooden base-ball bat. Taking a batters position he drew the bat back passed his shoulder. "I hate this part," blue man said. Stark swung the bat at his chest. it shatter and with a grunt the blue man was lifted off his feet "lift off" Howard grunted. Dr. Cerrera stared in shock at the man on the floor a foot from where he'd been standing. The Asian woman walked unworried to him and began wiping his chest clearing the blue away. Dr Cerrera kneeled down nest to him "not even a bruise. What **is** that stuff?" "Armor" the, not so, blue man responded. Stark pulled him to his feet, still holding onto the shattered bat. "go wash that off before it eats to much of your skin" Howard told him. "So that blue stuff is alive?" Dr Cerrera asked incredulously, as the blue man was escorted to the bathroom the sliding glass door hissing shut behind them.

_XDXDXD_

Howard bushed the cassette into the player hooked to the monitor in the conference room. The screen flicked on, a blue screen with little blue moving ovals filled the flat screen. "bacteria. They live on the surface of the skin" he told Dr. Cerrera taking a seat next to her. "Eating skin cells?" she asked

"Only when they're hungry."

"Here's what happens when something hits them" he said. The screen shifted and showed the oval spread from the point of impact outward. "they spread the shock of impact outward. The guy still flies across the room, but its as if the bat were a big soft hand pushing him." He told her speaking with his hands. "That still doesn't explaining **this**." She responded lifting the shredded ice pick. He smiled at her, and motioned to the screen. The screen showed a close up of the bacteria's tails. "our bacterium has a parasite. Those little globules on ore like piranha, only instead of flesh, they eat metal" he told her.

"**Any** metal?"

"not gold. But any metal that can oxidize."

He stood and pushed a button to release the tape. "so you've reinvented armor" she told him mater-of-factly. "Still have a few problems" he said with a slight shrug. He stood next to her in front of the glass of the window. With a his the door opened, "it wont stop a bullet, going to fast" he leaned on the balcony "and after about three hours it eats away all your skin"

"so if your attacked with ice picks and base ball bats…"

"your invulnerable. As long as you have soap and water close by."

And its such a lovely color"

Sky blue goes with every thing" He said turning to her.

"well thanks for a lovely field trip," she said offering her hand, "but I can't see how this would effect me, I work human genetics"

he took her hand "specifically, you work with regeneration, regrowing lost body parts," he said marveling at how soft her skin was.

"if you don't give me back my hand in only thirty years I can grow a new one" she said prying his hand from hers.

"so, you haven't solved your problems either?" he asked innocently.

They walked along the balcony to the elevator lift "if the skin under the baterial armor was constantly regenerating itself, then you could wear it all day." He said slightly distracted, by the fact that Dr. Cerrera's, shampoo sent was carried back to him by the breeze, "you could wear it forever." "so you see why I need you," he said as she pushed the down button on the elevator lift wall. Dr. Cerrera stepped onto the glass elevator. "you need **somebody**. I already have a job." He smiled at her and handed her a card, "heres your budget, here's you salary." He said happily as she watcher her eyes widen in shock. "oh. Your **serious**." She said still looking at the card mesmerized. "I want the best." He said, "your it." she looked at the card then at Howard, then back at the card. Howard smiled and pushed the up button, the doors didn't even open.

The dock works watched the lift in wonder, wasn't she supposed to get off?

* * *

thanks for reading! please review, i might post faster. XDXD

yes i know i have some mistakes in spelling and grammar, no ones perfect.


End file.
